


Enemy

by NeedYaoiNow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYaoiNow/pseuds/NeedYaoiNow
Summary: Al que tenía en frente sometido y en estrés no era nada más que su enemigo e iba a acabar con él. Acabaría con ese enemigo que tanto quería, aunque sea una vez más, volver a besar.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Con la nueva temporada de SNK me nació un culpable gusto por el EreRei, no me disculpo.
> 
> Disfruten.

**____________**

༄ 𝕕𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕚𝕒.

Mientras aún saltaba el polvo en el aire, una presión sobre sus labios lo aturdió; un beso que duró tan solo dos segundos, y Eren se alejó lo más rápido que pudo levantándose del suelo, con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Reiner quedó aún tirado en la tierra, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido. Sentía sus labios húmedos, que aún tenía los de Eren sobre él, y un terrible escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, dejándolo helado. Elevó la vista hacia donde el contrario, quien volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea con sus piernas y brazos temblando por los nervios.

—S-Sigamos, Reiner.

Estaban entrenando, esos 1vs1 que el instructor Shadis encomendaba para mejorar estrategias y medir la fuerza junto a los cuchillos de madera que solo parecían adorno. Es decir, un beso no tenía nada que ver en esa situación, no importaba de dónde lo miraras, pero Eren _lo había hecho_. Y para peor, quería hacer como si no hubiese pasado.

Y eso, se le hizo sumamente adorable.

Hizo caso a su petición, y se erguió dándose una breve sacudida para sacarse la tierra de la ropa. Una sonrisa casi invisible curvó sus labios, y también se puso en posición para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Tal parece, que nadie se percató de lo ocurrido, que Eren besó voluntariamente a Reiner, ni siquiera Mikasa que siempre tenía el ojo encima. Y como tal, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto en ese día, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente...

Pero hubo una noche extraña, antes de la cena, que Eren le pidió a Reiner hablar a solas, y este aceptó. Y fue mucho más extraño que se hubiesen dirigido tras una cabaña a oscuras, y que otra vez sintiera los pequeños labios del castaño.

Eren no sabía si tenía el derecho de sentirse así, tan vivo, con su corazón tan enloquecido. Ocultó su rostro en el gran pecho de Reiner, sin emitir ningún sonido, con su cuerpo temblando, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza que, _por favor, ese chico no lo odiara_ , porque le gustaba tanto, pero no tenía el valor de formular siquiera la frase.

Reiner estaba estático, viendo el tímido cuerpo encima suyo mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su frente. No sabía qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir. Así que, como tal, su corazón dividido tomó la rienda de la situación, posando su mano en la espalda del chico a la vez que la otra tomaba su mentón, elevándolo para poder ver su rostro. Tan lindo. 

Sus miradas conectaron, con los ojos de Eren brillando esperanzados y los de Reiner perdidos en la duda, aunque por la oscuridad ninguno se dio cuenta de aquel detalle del otro. Sus respiraciones estaban al unísono, y solo estaba presente el ruido de los insectos revoloteando por el sector, y el lejano griterío de Sasha y Connie en el comedor, claro.

Sin decirse nada, volvieron a besarse. Eren lo rodeó por los hombros casi necesitado y Reiner dobló un poco su pierna para que el chico se apoyase en ella porque la diferencia de estatura era una molestia, apegando más sus cuerpos, y sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura. Esta vez, el beso no duró tan solo dos segundos, incluso más de diez, pues se tomaron la libertad de probarse, ignorando absolutamente todo. 

No es que su relación hubiese cambiado a algo más formal, seguían siendo ¿amigos?, porque uno no tenía el valor de preguntar y el otro sabía lo mal que saldría todo si lo hacían. Pero, el tiempo pasaba y continuaban con lo mismo, porque ninguno quería renunciar de lo agradable que era estar con el otro. 

Eren seguía pensando si acaso tenía el derecho de sentirse así. Si estaba bien esas veces que se metía a la cama de Reiner y dormían juntos hasta que llegaba la mañana y se iba para no ser descubiertos; si estaba bien cuando él mismo tomaba la iniciativa de ir a esconderse tras una pared, a los baños, o a donde fuese para poder besarlo; si solo podrá sobrevivir con el contacto físico y no el verbal, si su boca podrá seguir callando los te quiero o te amo. Si estaba bien sentirse enamorado.

Le quedó claro que no, luego de que el entrenamiento de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº104 terminara y tuvieran su primera misión, la resolución fue un rotundo no. Y no fue solamente ahí. 

En su realidad, tan cruel, despiadada y cruda, aquello del romance era estúpidamente imposible. Una completa burla. 

Duele contar la decadencia de Eren Jeager y Reiner Braun, tanto como individual y su propia relación. Aquello que parecía tan lindo y un amor correspondido, al momento de la verdad, ninguno de los dos lo recordó, porque no se permitieron ser manipulados.

Confusión, traición y odio... En un mundo de titanes, no había espacio para el jodido amor.

Y pasaron los años, y volvieron a verse. Se preguntó si único ojo visible sería capaz de delatar sus emociones desembocándose al verlo tan maduro y guapo bajando por esas escaleras, pero borró esos pensamientos inmediatamente. Con rabia y desprecio, se obligó a ocultar la llama de su aún primer amor, porque apagarla no podía, por más que quisiera. 

Al que tenía en frente sometido y en estrés no era nada más que su enemigo e iba a acabar con él. Acabaría con ese enemigo que tanto quería, aunque sea una vez más, volver a besar.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que existe la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo a base de esta idea, pero no estoy segura. De momento, quedaría como finalizada, pero si se puede continuaré para darle un desarrollo en profundidad. 
> 
> Gracias por su lectura.


End file.
